


Cock Worship

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, Light BDSM, M/M, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter likes to be on his knees and Wade indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I stress wrote this (back when I was in school) so I can't vouch for the quality, but it sure was fun.

Peter is on his knees, his face red and his head bowed as Wade stands above, him admiring the view.

“Please,” Peter begs, his eyes lowered, “Can I please?” His voice is low and pitched deeper than normal, and he licks his lips, leaving them shiny and enticingly wet.

Wade stretches out a hand to affectionately rest against his hairline for a second before pulling it away. “Undo my pants,” he growls, and Peter sighs happily, leaning forward to fumble with the fly, pulling his pants down to reveal that he’s forgone underwear today, much to Peter’s delight.

“What do you want to do?” he asks, and the question isn’t entirely an act, he’s actually interested to know if Peter is still enjoying this, or if he’d rather just get back to the regularly scheduled programme.

“Want to make you feel good,” he mumbles.

“What was that?”

“I want to give your cock the attention it deserves,” he says louder. Wade is surprised to hear the sincerity in his voice, and to see the way he’s already straining against his boxers as he kneels before him.

He pauses long enough that Peter begins to fidget slightly, but his head remains bowed and his eyes are fixed on Wade’s dick intently.

“I’ll allow it,” he says, aiming for flippancy, and watching Peter fight a smile as he leans forward.

“Don’t touch it with your hands though,” he warns, and gets a nod and a bitten back groan in return.

The tongue that laps at him seconds later is anything but hesitant. Peter licks up the length of his dick as though he’s starved for it, as if he’s been waiting impatiently for this moment for a long time.

Peter is making soft sounds as he licks around the head, before kissing his way down to the base, only to lick back up at the vein, and Wade is coaxed to full hardness by his venerating mouth.

He has to bite his tongue to keep quiet, and force his hips to stay still as Peter laps at the scarred flesh. He isn’t used to this yet, to the way Peter treats his cock like he can never get enough, and it’s overwhelming to think that he’s got someone like Peter on his knees in front of him, needy and willing. He has to close his eyes for a second and clamp down on the euphoric happiness that makes his arousal almost too much to bear.

“I want you to lick my balls,” he orders, not quite sure where that came from, as he’s really enjoying the attention he’s currently receiving. It’s worth it though, to see Peter close his eyes, looking blissfully happy as he moves his mouth down to do as commanded.

His cock slides wetly across Peter’s face as he licks at his balls, smearing precome across the skin of his cheek. Between the slight friction against his dick and the wet open mouthed kisses being pressed to his balls he feels like he’s drowning in sensation.

“Shit. That’s good,” he manages, and Peter hums his thanks, sucking at the hot skin enthusiastically.

“That’s enough,” he breathes after a while of the slick slide of lips and tongue. Peter pulls back immediately, though his expression is pained, as though stopping is the last thing he wants to do.

“I think I’ll let you blow me now,” he says indulgently, as though he’s offering Peter a treat. From the way he pounces, Peter seems to agree, taking the length of him in hungrily, sliding his wet lips down as far as he can go.

He reaches down to grab a fistful of hair and Peter stills with his mouth halfway down. Wade looks down at him, and it’s quite the picture, Peter trembling with the need to keep going, but holding himself back until Wade allows it.

“God Pete,” he chokes as the man hollows his cheeks, providing suction to make up for the stillness of his mouth. He feels like he’s going to combust, both from the pleasure and from how hard it is to remain impassive and play to Peter’s fantasy.

Tilting his head an idea strikes, and holding Peter’s head still he begins bucking into his mouth. It’s much better now that he can move and set the pace while hopefully still pleasing Peter at the show of dominance.

From the way Peter starts to moan loudly and with abandon Wade gathers he likes it. He can’t help but smirk as he thrusts in and out, fucking his mouth in erratic strokes as Peter sruggles to use his tongue.

It all starts to be too much, the slick hot slide of his length in Peter’s mouth, the way that he is licking at him, trying to trace patterns despite the quickening pace of Wade’s thrusts, and Wade can feel himself getting too close.

“Stop,” he commands harshly.

Peter’s eyes flicker up to his face for an instant, confused, before he pulls back with a wet pop to stare at the floor. A hand rises to wipe the saliva off of his chin, and Wade considers telling him off, but he wants to come too much to care right now.

“Do you want me to come on your face?” Wade asks, tilting his chin up with a finger so that he can see his reddened face. He suddenly desperately wants to see the look in Peter’s downcast eyes as he nods eagerly.

“Look at me,” he demands. When Peter does, his eyes are dark and pleading, edged with adoration in a way that makes Wade feel dizzy with arousal and affection. He feels a surge of pride at being able to make Peter desperate like this, and at how much pleasure the other man is getting just from sucking at his cock.

“Answer me out loud,” he orders.

Peter takes a shaky breath, trying to compose himself, before answering. “Yes,” he says, his eyes never leaving Wade’s.

“Yes what?” Wade snaps, and he swears he hears a soft moan in the back of Peter’s throat, making him smirk.

“Yes please, sir,” he breathes.

Wade has to bite down on his own moan. He had been expecting the ‘please’, but hearing Peter call him sir in his trembling voice is unexpected, and makes his cock twitch in surprised arousal.

“You can touch me now,” he nods his approval, and Peter’s hand flies up to grasp him firmly, stroking slow and reverent to begin with, kissing the head, and poking his tongue out to toy at the slit.

The slow pace feels amazing, but it isn’t enough, and Wade soon finds himself demanding him to move faster. Peter’s grip tightens as he begins to pump him faster, mouthing at the head as his soft lips slide up and down over the most sensitive area.

“I’m, ah! I’m close,” Wade gasps. Peter pulls back, turning his cheek and jerking him even faster.

Wade tips over the edge with a jerk, come splattering on Peter’s cheek, and he’s glad he managed to keep quiet because Peter’s moan is a gorgeous sound to hear.

Peter’s tongue moves towards him, licking him clean, before he pulls back and shifts on his sore knees. His whole demeanour changes as he looks up at Wade, a bright smile lighting up his face.

“Thank you, that was amazing,” he says as Wade helps him to his feet.

Wade blinks. He’s just been adoringly sucked off, and got to come on Peter’s face, and now he’s being thanked for it. Wonders never cease.

“Jesus,” he whispers, pulling him in for a kiss despite the state of his face at the moment.

They kiss deep and overeager, teeth clicking as Wade licks into his mouth, tasting himself but not caring as Peter moves closer, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Peter’s cock is pressed against his leg, rock hard and probably uncomfortable, so Wade pulls back after a moment and grins ravenously, glancing down at his erection.

“My turn.”


End file.
